New World
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: Four girls get sucked into the game of minecraft as well as many other minecrafters will they survive? Or will they die? Find out how everyone that is i the Sky army comes into their real dream. Still suck at summaries its better than it looks.
1. Prologue

**Second fic first day of writing! XD**

It was just a regular day at least it was supposed to be i was logging into my account of Minecraft then i felt a wind as my game loaded every thing in the room turned blocky then i ended up in a forest i looked around only being able to see out of my left eye for my other was covered by a strand of hair.

I had all of my minecraft characters features how in the name of Notch did this happen?

I heard a loud voice kind of like a speaker "WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF MINECRAFT ALL OF YOU FOR YOU ARE TO SURVIVE BUT THIS TIME IT IS LIKE HARDCORE ONE LIFE GAME OVER FOREVER YOU NEVER COME BACK" the voice boomed i started to shake slightly i had never done hardcore before but now its for real.

Then the voice boomed over again "ALSO EVERY THING ON YOUR SKIN GOES WITH IT SO JUST DO WHAT YOU HAVE AND EVERYTHING WILL WORK OUT FINE ALSO THERE WILL BE SOMETHING IN FRONT OF YOU AFTER THIS ANNOUNCEMENT THAT WILL LET YOU CHOOSE A STARTING WEAPON AND CLASS GOOD LUCK FOLKS!"

Suddenly a hologram appeared in front of me i chose the bow and arrow as well as the rabbit class it was the only one i knew what would come with it all of a sudden i felt myself run faster and jump higher just what i expected. But the one thing is i got an unlimited supply of carrots at least i will have no worry for food.

**i am still sorry about these short chapters i am thinking about connecting two or three chapter together in stories to make them longer, anyways please review and no hate**


	2. Chapter 1: The friend

**Thank you both of the first two reviewers i hope this is long enough and also the first few chapters are premade so they will be as long as i first made them but when i get to the point when i am not at premade i will try and make them longer.**

**anyways on with the story.**

Chapter 1

As night fell i came weary of my surroundings when i saw a spider-jockey i jumped up staying in place in the air.

"Wha-?" I said remembering the wings i just put on my skin.

Well i guess i can fly now, i thought.

I was flying up farther now the only thing that could get me was a skeleton.

I flew to a jungle biome seeing two boys one with blonde hair an one with black hair.

"We need to find someone with good resources we can kill" said the black haired one.

"Yeah, whoah! Look someone in creative!" Said the blonde.

Uh oh they saw me.

I saw the black haired one take out a bow and shot at me i went down holding my arm in pain then tried flying back up but they grabbed on my legs.

"Oh no your not going anywhere!" Said the black haired one.

"Why do you want me?" I asked annoyed.

"You can fly duh" said the blonde.

"No i saw you had an interesting bow you give it to us we let you go." The black haired one said.

I remembered i had a sword bow in my inventory i took it out and showed it off to them.

The black haired one smiled and said "thats it bring it to me" i smirked then flew up fast having them lose their grip on me.

*Five months later*

It had been five months since i was brought to this world i had quite the loot a stack of diamonds two stacks of budder (yes i call gold budder dont judge me) and a truckload of iron.

I was flying around inventory almost full i heard a scream and flew down i saw a boy with hair the color of the night sky and a girl that was part cat

I looked at the girl she seemed familiar.

Luckily they hadnt seen me yet.

"No please dont kill me" pleaded the girl.

"Ha like i would let you live" said the boy holding a sword to her throat.

I gasped.

The boy pushed the sword further into her throat she gave another scream i flew down.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted.

"Ah just another one to get resources from" he sneered.

I sneered back pulled out my bow it all happened so fast the boy changed into a squid i sliced him i heard a scream but it was his then i saw him transform back into human form i looked at the body and gasped, he was a squid.

The girl looked at me gratefully "thank you" she said i nodded in turn.

"Whats your name?" I asked.

"Im eaglefan2569 who are you?" She asked.

"Im CliffdiverWC...wait what?!" I squeaked.

"Eagle?" I stared at my friend i played with over the web.

"Cliff?" She said as we both engulfed each other in a hug.

**I FRICKEN LOVE HUGS DONT JUDGE ME!**


	3. Chapter 2 MORE FRIENDS (and hugs)

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far i really enjoy seeing that people love my stories.**

**anyways on with he story.**

Chapter 2

I was walking with eagle when we both heard voices.

"But wolf what i they dont reconginze our skins?" I heard a sort of canadian voice say.

"Dont worry Mandy they wouldnt forget our skins" I heard another say calmly but i could tell the speaker was nervous as well.

"We should keep going Eagle and Cliff could be anywhere now" The voice said again.

"Well its nice to know we want to be found" eagle said coming out of the reeds by the river.

"EAGLE?!" The two squeaked.

"Hey! What about me?" I said coming out as well.

"CLIFF?!" They squeaked again.

"Yeppers" i said making us all laugh and have a group hug.

*one year later*

It had been a whole year since we all found each other in the minecraft world and we were walking towards a swamp.

We all paused beside the water the get a drink when i felt something surround us i then saw a group of squids coming our way.

"Join us!" One said and i scowled.

"Why would i join something as retarded as you?" I sneered.

The squid smirked like that was the plan or something and all the squids took out swords while we did as well.

I flew up putting eagle on a tree as well and fired arrows at the squids.

Suddenly i felt an arrow pierce my left wing as i fell into the water getting stabbed by the squids and washing onto the shore.

Eagle's POV

I screeched when i saw Cliff washing up to the shore and saw the squids smirk evilly and go back into the water i looked at Cliff and all of us started crying.

"Guys go find the..." She said trailing off taking her last breath.

"YOU STUPID SQUIDS!" Mandy shouted out.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Shouted Wolf.

"WE WILL GET OUR REVENGE!" I yowled out.

We all cried ourselves asleep and restless at that.

*one week later*

We all walked along the forest it had been a whole week since Cliffs death and it took its toll on us i found a chicken and shot at it seeing another arrow pierce it i rushed over to it seeing the one person, er amphibian i never thought i would see.

"Um... Here" i said handing over the chicken to him.

"Thanks" he said.

I wasnt going to fangirl right now because i was standing right in front of THE HUSKYMUDKIPPER!

I saw more people come around him and i recognized a couple of them i saw Sky come up to me and smile.

"Whats your name?" He asked.

"Im eaglefan this is Mandy and this is Wolfstar" i said (im too lazy for numbers right now)

"Well, eaglefan would you like to join the sky army officially?" He asked and i just stared in shock.

"Um... Er" i stuttered.

"Yes!" I heard Wolf and Mandy say in unison behind me and i nodded.

Sky smiled and we headed off to the base wow this is going to be awesome!

**sorry if it seems rushed i had it down then it got fricken deleted anyways *hug***


	4. Chapter 3 Into the unknown hug

**Now i hope this chappie is long enough or all of you peeps anyways I WANNA HUG!**

***squeezes everyone tightly***

Chapter 3

Unknown POV

I woke up with a jolt no one was there i sighed getting up brushing my long hair out of my face i looked at my back then frowned remembering what happened earlier. I set off away from the biome into a jungle.

Eagle's POV

It had been a whole week since we came to the Sky army and we were going to get sorted into our groups.

I looked up to the leaders wondering who i would be working with.

Sky then walked up and said "welcome recruits today we will be choosing these three new recruits jobs.

Mandy step forward.

You will be a healer you showed great abilities in the infirmary last week and may BUDDER be with you.

Wolf you will be a miner and may BUDDER be found.

Eagle please step forward.

You showed great hunting skills the first day, you shall be a hunter and may BUDDER be found in your spirit." I smiled as well as my friends as they went to their job leader.

I looked at Husky and he smiled at me "well, are you ready for your first official hunting spree?" He said and i nodded happily.

*dramatic timeskip cause in the middle is so boring and i dont think you would want to read it*

I grabbed my bow yawning as i got up in the morning i was so happy i had become a full hunter two months ago and joined around a year ago.

I smiled as i saw husky and he nodded to me i was his right hand girl as he said to me two months ago as i got my award for it.

I ran out of the base for early hunting i usually got up early for some morning hunting.

Unknown POV

I walked around the forest that i found i saw a big obsidian building and figured i would check it out.

I limped at all my wounds i had gotten and ate a chicken i had killed not to long ago.

Wolf's POV (yay a new pov!)

I walked into the mines yawning i got up early in the morning for some extra mining i was really good at it i was second in charge next to Deadlox who was the commander of the mining. I looked around and saw some BUDDER as i said i was good at mining.

I grinned and took out my iron pick and mined it i saw diamond and mined it that was behind the BUDDER and smiled my inventory full after mining for about an hour and headed back with my loot.

Mandy's POV (another new POV!)

I woke up yawning i smiled at my now finished potions of healing that took forever to make and took them to Dawnables the head nurse that made me her secondary nurse.

She smiled at me and accepted my potions saying "thank you" and i walked back out smiling at the empty infirmary patient room.

Eagle's POV (yeah back to eagle)

I had killed so many animals i had five stacks of steak and six of chicken.

I then saw movement in the undergrowth i shot at it and saw a chicken i grabbed it and headed towards Husky i then felt an arrow go into my arm i screamed and fell down.

Husky's POV

I heard a scream and rushed over to it i saw Eagle laying on the ground with an arrow in her arm i picked her up and ran to the infirmary.

"Mandy MANDY!" I yelled for eagle's nurse friend.

"Yes?" She asked then when she saw eagle she screeched.

"Get her on this bed." She said.

I placed eagle on the bed when i saw something on the tip of the arrow.

I asked one of the medics to take the arrow out and i read the note:

Dear stupid Sky army,

We squids have decided that it is now time to do everything that we have wanted to do for so long we are giving you a week to get ready for this war.

From, the Strong squids.

I growled when i read the note i then saw Sky come in.

"Hey i heard about eagle is she ok?" He asked.

I nodded "i hope so" then handed him the note "we need as many fighters as we can get."

I saw Sky read the note and curse under his breath.

"Get Sparklez to make swords for us we are going to need them." He said as i rushed off.

*later that day*

I walked into the infirmary and saw Mandy and Wolf next to their friend they were crying but what for i sneaked around before they could see me and i heard Mandy say "i hope she doesnt die like...like"

"I know who you mean Mandy" i heard Wolf say still crying.

"Ok because i dont want to lose another friend but this is all the work of the squids why did they have to shoot at Eagle?!" Mandy cried out.

I then said something for i didnt want to eavesdrop any longer.

"Why do you have so much against squids? I get that they shot at eagle but who was the friend that died before you came to us?" I asked.

Mandy sighed and said "her name was CliffdiverWC the squids surrounded us in a swamp and asked us to join them Cliff said no to them they all got angry and she flew up with her wings she had then a squid fired an arrow at her damaging her wings and she fell into the water, when the squids saw her they gathered around her and stabbed her we all saw it happen and we vowed revenge but before cliff died she said to do something but never got to finish it but i think she wanted us to find the sky army to fight against the squids." Mandy finished and i gapped at her.

"Wow" i said as they nodded.

"Well at least i know someone gets why we want to fight" i heard a voice say and saw Eagle got up.

"EAGLE!" Mandy and Wolf yelled.

I chuckled and said "i should get going the hunters probably will want to know whos hunting first" eagle laughed weakly i could tell she wasnt feeling well.

I walked out of the infirmary sighing eagle was my best hunter but the stupid squids just used her as target practice.

**If you can guess who te unknown POV is i will give you a cookie but dont say it in reviews pm it to meh XD**


	5. Chapter 4 The epicness begins

**Still wanting to see if people can guess the unknown POV you will get a cookie!**

Chapter 4

Unknown POV

I woke up chained to a wall what happened yesterday?

-dramatic flashback time-

I walked to the obsidian base then collapsed looking at my foot an arrow pierced it i then heard a scream then i got knocked out. -ending of dramatic flashback-

I stared around the room all made of bedrock great now theres no escape.

I looked around and heard a booming voice.

"Welcome my new soldier to my lair" it said i shuddered.

"Who are you?" I shouted.

"Why i am your new leader hm?" The voice said.

"Why should i join you?" I asked.

"Because if you dont you will stay here forever and die slowly and painfully." The voice said.

I sighed and said what i was probably going to regret saying "forget it i will never join you the only army i would ever join would be the Sky army!" I yelled angrily.

"Well just stay here and suffer Lilia" the voice said my real name i shuddered in anger.

Voice's POV

I laughed evilly the weak never give up do they? Ha well i had better check that the dumb squids are doing their job correctly.

"Derpollus are your troops ready?" I asked the squid.

"Yes my lord for the fight tomorrow we will win and be victorious!" The squid shouted happily.

I smirked "you know the plan correct?"

The squid nodded and i ended the talk

"I will have them join me and i will end up being the best" i shouted scaring some zombie pigmen.

Eagle's POV

I walked out of the hunters meeting room grabbing my bow then remembering that i had to get my armor grabbing my diamond chestplate and budder everything else then i headed out.

I heard a battle cry and knew the battle was starting i saw squids in a derpish human form, in other words it was stupid i ran out jumping from my usual area and shot two squids only taking two health away.

I looked around and heard Husky yelling "EAGLE COME INSIDE AND SHOOT FROM HERE!" I nodded and headed inside shooting at them after maybe an hour the fighting was over and i looked around only five recruits were dead that was a fairish fight considering how many squids we killed.

I looked around and saw Deadlox looking glum i walked over to my friends group leader and said "is everything ok?" He looked at me with grief in his eyes and said "meet the leaders in the meeting room you may not be happy to hear this" i looked at him and nodded walking to the conference room.

000000

I walked into the conference room and saw all the leaders already gathered i sat next to Husky and looked to Deadlox who was going to be speaking as he always did after a fight.

"Ok so there are five dead and... Two missing" he said grief in his eyes again.

"Who is missing?" I asked.

Deadlox sighed and said "Mandy and Wolf"

I screeched like an eagle and yelled "HOW! UGH! THOSE STUPID SQUIDS FIRST THEY KILLED ONE OF MY FRIENDS NOW THIS?!"

Everyone stared at me in shock for i normally was calm and quiet and this was a new sight to see from me.

"What do you mean killed one of your friends?" Sky asked "are one of the killed recruits your friend?"

I shook my head.

"Then... Who?" Asked Dawnables.

I sighed and said "her name was CliffdiverWC the squids surrounded us in a swamp and asked us to join them Cliff said no to them they all got angry and she flew up with her wings she had, then a squid fired an arrow at her, damaging her wings and she fell into the water, when the squids saw her they gathered around her and stabbed her we all saw it happen and we vowed revenge but before cliff died she said to do something but never got to finish it but i think she wanted us to find the sky army to fight against the squids." I finished saying the same exact thing as Mandy did when i was supposedly sleeping.

All the generals gapped at me except for Husky who already knew it and i heard whispering then sky said "i will let you get your revenge but be careful even as retarted as they are they do sometimes have smarts" i smirked then walked out of the room.

Wolf's POV

I was thrown into a room i didnt remember what happened but i knew Mandy was with me i saw the squids cackling and laughing i rolled my eyes they were so weird.

I then saw a giant squid and it said "derpity, make sure they dont escape we want to bring them to him in one piece alright?" A squid nodded and i looked at it and gasped it was the squid that started everything during cliff's death.

I felt a pang in my chest Cliff was our best friend why did they kill her?

I sighed and fell asleep.

Husky's POV

I looked around the forest smiling it was a beautiful day i saw Eagle shooting a sheep getting its wool and i then saw she shot two arrows and got a cow as well.

I smiled at her firing an arrow at a cow seeing her smile back.

Mandy's POV

I woke up in a bedrock room next to wolf she was mumbling something i couldnt hear i looked around the room sheesh there should be more stuff than just beds in a prison.

I felt Wolf stir beside me she yawned and looked around.

"They mustve moved us over night."

She said.

"Yes they did but they failed one part of it i said to get all three of you and they only brought two i guess i will just have to do it myself." We heard a booming voice say.

I thought about it and then said "why us?"

"Why? You dont know eh? I guess that just makes you weaker other than the other one that you grieve for so often" the voice cackled evilly shaking the room.

Wait? What? Grieve? "What did you do to Eagle!" I shouted.

"Why i didnt do anything... Yet!" The voice cackled "dont you remember? Well if you dont i guess youll just have to remember on your own." I heard cackling again and i shuddered, this. Cant be good.


	6. Chapter 5: Last chances

**No the unknown POV is not herobrine but the voice is and this is the last chapter to say who the unknown POV is before it is revealed so put in your reviews!**

Chapter 6

Unknown POV

I woke up hearing a voice cackling i had been trapped for maybe six months or something.

I wriggled around in my chains i just wish i could get out of here i sighed well its better than...

(Mwahahaha im so evil at this part)

Wolf's POV

I woke up after a while and i saw a man walk in he had a turquoise shirt purple pants and WHITE EYES!

I gasped and crawled backwards i saw Mandy in a corner as well.

"You two are coming with me" he said

I felt someone grab me and after a while from being dragged through a hall i was thrown into a room.

I hit a wall blacking out as well as Mandy.

Eagle's POV

I shot many animals as usual and headed back to the HQ i smiled at Husky and he smiled back i sighed i just wish i knew him outside of minecraft.

I walked up to the cook and gave her my loot and she set to work.

I walked back outside heading off with a big hunting squad all of a sudden i felt something grab me i was about to scream when the thing covered my mouth i gasped and blacked out the last thing i was hearing was Husky's calls.

Wolf's POV

I woke up groaning jeez that wall is hard.

I saw Mandy crumpled against the wall and i saw the door open i saw a girl that looked like a tiger Oh crap it was Eagle.

"Eagle!" I yelled.

"Huh? Wolf? Wolf! Your alive!" She yelled back.

"Eagle is that you?" I heard Mandy behind me.

"Mandy?!" Eagle squeaked.

We all bundled together in a group hug if only...

(OMG I FEEL SO EVIL)

Husky's POV

I walked back to the base head down along with all of my hunters how could i have lost eagle right in front of my eyes?!

I walked over to Sky he looked curious and asked "whats wrong?"

"I-i lost eagle while we were hunting she was taken by an invisible force" i said head down.

"What? How?" Sky demanded.

"I dont know it was invisible" i said.


	7. Chapter 6: welcome a New person?

**Ok everyone i really couldnt help but post this chappie on the same day even as an author I CANT STAND SUSPENSE. Lol anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Eagle's POV

I was sleeping i had been in this cell for weeks when i heard a clang and a grunt i turned around wondering who it was and i saw a girl with long dirty blonde hair orange tabby cat ears and tail ripped orange shirt ruined tan shorts ghostlike wings and bright blue eyes.

I gasped it couldnt be...

"Eagle? Wolf? Mandy?" She said.

"CLIFF!" We all screamed launching at her.

"But how?" I asked.

"Its called part warrior cat leader" she said sarcastically I stared at her.

"So you mean you have eight more lives?" I asked and she nodded.

"How long have you been here Cliff?" Wolf asked.

"Around six months" she said.

"Wow" i said she nodded.

"I still cant believe it" Mandy said.

"Neither can i until it happened" cliff said grinning.

"I was just hoping i could do this" she said pulling out a claw with a wicked grin oh dear whenever she had that grin she couldnt ever be stopped.

She worked on the lock of the door and it opened.

"I knew that you were going to do that" Mandy said.

"Come on we dont have much time" i heard Cliff whisper.

"Follow my lead" she whispered again.

All of a sudden she turned into a zombie pigman she grinned and grabbed us harshly but kindly and we all walked to the nether portal.

She changed back grinning wildly.

"Cliff, i have been dwelling on this for a while now and i was wondering what you wanted us to do after you supposedly died" Mandy asked.

Cliff sighed and said "i wanted you guys to find the sky army i knew you would all do it but i was hoping i could be a part of it as well" i grinned.

"You can we all are part of it im a hunter wolf is a miner an mandy is a healer" i said.

Her eyes shone "you think so?" I nodded "i know so".

Husky's POV

I had so many dreams of eagle i couldnt get her out of my mind the thought just wouldnt go away.

I sighed getting up and groaning in pain remembering last night i was shot by a skeleton.

I stayed in the infirmary and just laid on the bed bored and bored and bored.

Cliff's POV

I fell to the ground with a grunt and a clang of my chains as they released me i heard a gasp after a while then my cat senses let me see better in the darkness and i said "Eagle? Wolf? Mandy?"

"CLIFF!" I heard before i got toppled over by my best friends.

"But how?" Eagle asked.

I was going to say i dont know then i said instead "its called part warrior cat leader"

"So you have eight more lives?" Eagle asked and i nodded.

"How long have you been here Cliff?" Wolf asked.

"Around six months" i said.

"Wow" eagle said and i nodded.

"I still cant believe it" Mandy said.

"Neither can i until it happened" i said grinning.

"I was just hoping i could do this" i said pulling out a claw with a wicked grin.

I worked on the lock of the door and it opened.

"I knew that you were going to do that" Mandy said.

"Come on we dont have much time" i whispered.

"Follow my lead" i whispered again.

I turned into a zombie pigman and grinned and grabbed them harshly but kindly and we all walked to the nether portal.

I changed back grinning wildly.

"Cliff, i have been dwelling on this for a while now and i was wondering what you wanted us to do after you supposedly died" Mandy asked.

I thought about it for a while then it hit me.

I sighed and said "i wanted you guys to find the sky army i knew you would all do it but i was hoping i could be a part of it as well" eagle grinned.

"You can we all are part of it im a hunter wolf is a miner an mandy is a healer" eagle said.

My eyes shone "you think so?" Eagle nodded "i know so".

**YAY IM BACK IN anyways hope this was a great chappie and please R&R**


	8. Chapter 7 is he in love!

**I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait i have so many stories i am working on but anyways here this goes! **

Chapter 8

Sky's POV

I was holding my sword in my hand while training a recruit for fighting i looked over at my friends who were training recruit as well even husky who had just healed from a skeleton shot two nights ago.

I looked at Deadlox who was still a little glum from Mandy and Wolf being taken i had no idea what his problem was but it was something.

I saw a recruit bust through the doors with a grin on his face "Sky you have to see this" i looked at the recruit questioningly and ran off with everyone following me.

I went outside and saw three girls i smiled they were Eagle Mandy and Wolf.

I saw all of them grinning wildly and they looked over to me smiling.

I couldnt help but smile as well so i went over to them.

"Sky we aren't the only ones that came" Eagle said pointing to a bush.

"Um thats just a bush" i said.

After i said that a girl walked out she had auburn blonde hair a strand of it covering part of her right eye flaming bright sapphire blue eyes laced orange top and tan shorts brown boots grey tabby cat ears and tail but the one thing that everyone was shocked by was her ghostlike wings that shimmered in the moonlight.

The girl smiled at all of us.

"Hello" she said in a kind voice.

"Everyone this is CliffdiverWC" Wolf said grinning.

My shades nearly fell off.

"Wait... Isnt she supposed to be dead?" I heard Husky say behind me.

"I am a cat its called a myth that is true" Cliff said.

"Yeah and her skin changed a little" Eagle said

Husky stared at her and the four friends just laughed.

I saw minecraftuniverse come out as he was working in a busy division on some occasions the search and rescue team as well as the alliance finder team.

Truemu's POV

I walked outside cause everyone was out there i had just gotten back from searching for people in need of help and i saw Eagle Mandy and Wolf i smiled walking over to Sky then i saw a girl.

"Whathehuh?" I said seeing a girl she was beautiful in minecraft mode she had auburn blonde hair flaming bright sapphire blue eyes laced orange top and tan shorts she had grey cat ears and tail as well as ghost wings i saw her smile it was cute i smiled underneath my helmet.

I just realized that my friends were talking to me "-ason are you there?" I heard sky say as he was snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I said looking around.

"Dude we have been trying to get your attention for the past five minuets." Husky said.

"Oh... Sorry" i said.

"What caught your attention anyways?" Sky asked, oh crap.

"Erm...uh...i thought i saw a zombie in the trees" i said.

"Ok...?" Sky said.

"I dont see any" Husky said.

I nodded and rushed off before they could ask any more questions.

I went into my room taking my helmet off showing my face i was the only one that actually had the face that i had in the real world.

I heard a knock on my door i put my helmet back on and opened my door.

I saw Ty there and he had a worried look on his face.

"Jason what was up with you earlier?" He asked after i welcomed him in.

"I dont know i just..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Ok but i you need anything just know that we will be here" he said leaving the room.

I sighed and closed the door i have no idea what to do.

Mandy's POV

I looked around the infirmary giving Cliff some needed healing after being trapped by Herobrine for six months we had to give her a sleeping potion which i dont think she was happy about almost dead or not she was restless it must be the cat part of her that holds her up.

"Is she ok?" I heard someone say i looked behind me and saw TrueMU i nodded wondering why he wanted to know that.

"Ok good because she needs to be tested for her rank when shes better" he said and i nodded having the feeling that wasnt the only reason he was wondering.

I heard Cliff groan behind me wow even with a sleeping potion she sleeps lightly.

"Hey" i said to her.

"Hi i told you it wouldnt work well" she said with a tint of humor in it.

I laughed and gave her a budder apple and she ate it savoring the flavor.

I saw TrueMU looking at her not able to see his face under his helmet.

He sighed and walked out with Cliff finishing the last bit of the apple.

"What was wrong?" she asked.

"He was just wondering if you were ok" i said handing her a water bottle.

She spewed out the water, half drenching me.

I looked at her glaring playfully and she held her hands up defensively then we both laughed.

**YAY Jasons in looooovvve alsoremember to R&R!**

**Jason: CLIFF IS MIIIINNNE**

**Me: *hugs Jason* **


	9. Chapter 8: I CANT DECIDE

**Hello peeps MAH WONDERFUL DAREDEVILS to another chapter of New World SO ENJOY IT I COMMAND YOU!**

Cliff's POV

It had been a day after i came to the sky army and i was starting my rank test and the first thing i was going to do was Healing.

I was working with Mandy and she helped me with a lot i never was good with healing anyways.

The next day was Mining while i was working with Wolf i gathered a few ores and such but i kept finding more creepers but wasted my pics on them so i didnt get much.

The day after that i was hunting with Eagle i was pretty good but i almost shot Husky in the head luckily Eagle pushed him out of the way.

After many days my last test was if there was a job and someone spotted someone off in the distance.

"Ok everyone you got your supplies?" TrueMU the group leader asked and we all nodded i saw him turn his head slightly at me then looked away sharply.

"Lets go then, Cliff since you are being tested you can come up here with me" he said i hesitated but walked up to the front next to him.

We traveled out of the base and someone said "i think we should go to the spot where i spotted the person" everyone nodded in agreement except for me.

"I dont think so" i said getting a couple of stares of shock.

"Why not" said the girl after we stopped cocking out her hip.

"The person would have moved quickly away from the area if they needed saving" i explained.

"So we can just track them from there" she said.

"No any person would be smart enough to cover their tracks" i said.

The girl rolled her eyes and everyone looked to TrueMU for the final decision.

"I think Cliff is right" he said shocking everyone including me.

"Lets split up into four teams" he said nodding to three other people.

"Lily Claudia and Mason you go lead the other groups to the east south and west and you will take everyone but Cliff shes going with me" he said nodding to the other three people that weren't chosen and they nodded Lily glared at me and left flipping her hair hitting me in the face.

"Come on" he said in a kind voice.

I followed him for maybe five minuets in the forest when i heard a scream.

"Did you hear that?" I asked him.

"Hear what?" He asked.

"A scream" i said dashing forward.

"CLIFF WAIT!" He yelled after me when i stopped in front of a girl that looked like eagle but with dark ginger fur and golden eyes instead.

I saw a jillion mobs coming towards us (exaggerating) i took out my new bow and started shooting the mobs sometimes getting air from my wings.

I heard everyone else come to our aid and in a little while all the mobs were gone and we picked up the remains.

I knelt by the girl she was unconscious Mason picked her up and we went back to the base.

When we got back i was tired Mason gave up carrying the girl not even half way through so i had to carry her the rest of the way ugh Mason was sooooooo lazy.

We dropped the girl off in the infirmary then the nurses rushed to the girl doing everything they could.

I sighed and went to my quarters.

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking of my old life wow it was more than two years ago that i came here in minecraft.

I heard a knock on the door i stood up and opened it i saw TrueMU.

"Hey" i said.

"Hi" he said.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Actually yes" he said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Come with me" he told me and i followed him to the announcement room oh my.

I saw everyone gathered except for the medics of course.

I saw sky stand up and look at me and smile i smiled back.

"Everyone someone has shown great courage today against many mobs during their test" he started.

"CliffdiverWC come forward" he said as i walked up sheepishly.

"You showed great talent during the Search and Rescue today we welcome you as a full member of the SKY ARMY!" He announced.

Everyone cheered and my friends came over to me and we engulfed each other in a hug.

"Cliff do you know how hard it is to get into Search and rescue?" Eagle asked shocking me.

"Um no" i said.

"Its very hard rarely anyone can even be tested for it" Wolf said.

Suddenly Mandy burst through the doors "all the Leaders as well as eagle wolf and Cliff are needed" she said panting as we all rushed down to the infirmary.

Eagle's POV

I looked at the girl that the search and rescue team found today and i nearly fainted she looked just like me except for the fur and eyes.

**Omg what will happen? Also i has a forum for this story if you want an oc in it you must put the char in the forum or i will not use it the link is in my bio**


	10. Chapter 9: YAYZ

**Hai peoples MEH WONDERFUL DAREDEVILS i am on a story making spree IVES UPDATED THREE STORIES TODAY**

Girl's POV

I woke up groaning and blinking my golden eyes i looked around and saw many people but the one that mainly caught my surprise was a girl that looked just like me but different fur and eyes.

Cliff's POV

I saw the shock in the girls face and eagles i sighed i had a feeling this would happen.

"Where am i?" The girl asked.

"Your in the Sky army" Sky said.

I saw a strange flash of void white i her eyes before she said "then who are you all?"

Sky stepped forward and said "i am Sky this is TrueMU Deadlox Husky Kermit Bashur Seto Dawn Mandy Wolf Cliff and Eagle." He pointed to all of us in turn.

I nodded with a smile.

"Nice to meet you im Eaglefan" she said making me spew out the water i was drinking.

"How come every time something happens that would make me do that i have water?" I asked jokingly and everyone laughed including Eaglefan.

"Um is there anything wrong with my name?" She asked and i shook my head no.

"No its just Eagle here is Eaglefan2569" i said.

"Oh" she said.

"Well it is time for you all to leave so get going" Dawn said rushing everyone out except for Mandy.

I walked back up to my room when i heard a strange voice.

"Do you want to go back?" The voice hissed out.

"I can take you back for a price" it hissed again.

I looked around wondering who the voice was then shook my head to clear it out.

I sighed and opened the door to my room i laid on my bed feeling something on my back i got up and checked under the covers there was a note.

Dear Cliff,

I know you dont look exactly like what you do in real life but that doesnt matter i care about your personality and how much you care your probably reading this and want to know who it is so i will end this note for you.

Love, Jason.

I stared shocked at the note and walked over to Jasons quarters when i knocked he opened the door when he saw me it shocked me again by his and my own actions we both pulled each other into a hug and i could tell he was smiling underneath his helmet.

"Jason... Do you really feel that way?" I asked him.

He nodded "you are unlike any girl i have ever met before i dont know what you look like but i know you you are different in a wonderful way" he said making me smile.

I saw him do something that surprised me, he lifted his helmet up showing me his face i stared in shock he looked EXACTLY like he did in real life except in pixels.

"I know i never showed my face under the helmet so..." He said.

I just stood there shocked making us laugh like crazy when we heard a knock on the door he hastily put his helmet back on and opened it.

"What? No? Wait WHAT?!" I heard him say rushing out with me following him to the conference room wondering what happened.

They opened the doors and i saw Sky pacing in there i saw Jason go up to him and talk.

When he came back over to me he said "get your weapons ready we need to get going in ten minuets" he said while i rushed off.

I got my bow and sword then put my armor on and went outside to see all the people in search and rescue.

There was Lily Mason Claudia Alice Alana May Me and Jason.

We all set out and looked around the area where the person was spotted.

Luckily it was day so no mobs except creepers and spiders would spawn but none were around so this is one of the lucky times.

We went over to the girl she had platinum blonde hair red jacket with a creeper face on it and black and red headphones i gasped in shock i had seen this person before.

"Ninja?" I questioned she turned around and gasped in shock as well "Cliff?" She questioned me.

We both smiled and went back to the group "Everyone this is Ninjamaster or as she likes to be called, Sierra.

"Hi" she said as we headed back.

The sky army base was in sight when we ran into THE FLUFFY he was running towards us.

"Guys your back quicker than we thought" he gasped out.

"Yeah there were no mobs so..." I said trailing off cause they would know.

Fluffy nodded and looked at Sierra "is that the person you found?" He asked and i nodded.

"Lets go now" Fluffy said breaking the silence after a minuet or two.

We headed back almost getting exploded by a creeper but we all aimed our weapons at it and it ran off while we just burst out laughing.

"Well thats the fact for the day" i said while we laughed even harder.

"We should get going" Lily said rolling her eyes at us.

When we got back to the base it was in ruins what happened? I saw many recruits laying on the ground... They were dead.

We went up to the conference room and saw that Dawn was crying.

"Dawn whats wrong?" Jason asked.

"Sky was taken by the opposing army" Ssundee said comforting Dawn while i stood there frozen.

"Wh-who was it?" I asked.

"We dont know there was just mobs and..." Ssundee trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"People" Ssundee said while someone as usual spewed out water this time it was Fluffy.

"Why the heck does that always happen when i am around?" I asked making everyone chuckle.

"We have to find Sky" Deadlox said coming out of the shadows.

Jason nodded "me and the search and rescue team will go" Deadlox shook his head.

"No you will need more than that just because you have more subscribers doesnt mean you are automatically in charge look at sparklez he has five million and hes-" Deadlox was cut off by me slapping him.

"Dude! What the he-" i cut him off again almost punching him.

"What was that for?!" Deadlox squeaked putting his hand up to his face in pain.

"One he is the leader of search and rescue so its technically his job to do that so deal with it and two i hate it when people cuss in front of me" i said getting some snickering from behind me i turned around and glared at Ssundee and Aviator who were laughing their heads off.

"You might want to watch it youll regret it when you get it yourself" Jason said then i remembered when he was upset and he wouldnt stop going out of control so i slapped him then he tried to say "what the [beep]" and i slapped him again.

I went back up to Deadlox and slapped him a couple more times while everyone else was trying not to laugh "what were those for?" Deadlox said while i was snickering.

"I just like slapping people" i said making everyone laugh finally and Deadlox clamp his face so i wouldnt slap him again.

**YAY HE CONFESSED HIS LOVE TO MEH!**

**Jason: Yeah I like her randomness**

**Sky: sure ya do**

**Jason:Wait arent you supposed to be skynapped?**

**Sky: no thats in the story**

**Ty: CLIFF DONT DO DIS!**

**Me: *slaps him* :3**


	11. Chapter 10: OH NO

**Ok well HELLO MY WKNDERFUL DAREDEVILS you are now caught up to mw on all of my stories from being premade so the updates will be longer because I am suffering a VERY SEVERE case of writers block so I am hoping I can get out of it soon but if I dont then DONT GET YOUR PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES ON ME PLEASE. **

Sky's POV

I woke up an looked around i was in a sandstone room and was in chains.

"Master hes up" i heard someone say when someone else walked in.

I backed away to the corner when i saw who it was it wasnt slender man it wasnt herobrine it was Derpollus the squid army leader... wait dont they die in the desert.

The squid laughed maniacally and i shrunk down into the corner, wait why was i doing that?

"We put a permanent weakness potion on you so your army will be weaker than it already is" the squid sneered and i shrunk down more not able to resist it wow weakness potions work hard.

One of the squids pulled out a bow and shot at my leg i winced in pain then fell asleep.

Cliff's POV

I looked around the base Jason was put in charge after votes which Ty flipped out at and got him another slap from me.

I sighed and saw a recruit coming up to me in a hurry.

"Cliff TrueMU wants you" he said panting while i smiled at him and rushed off.

When i got in i saw many of the leaders in full gear as well as enchanted BUDDER armor on the table in front of me.

"Good its time we went to go save sky and we want you to come with us" Jason said smiling handing me the armor as i put it on.

Deadlox's POV

When we got to an area in the desert we all got very tired and dehydrated Cliff looked like she could go up to one of the clouds and make it rain or something like that.

Some of the people collapsed and i nearly did.

"We have to keep moving we are near Sky i can feel it" Cliff said.

"How are you so sure about that?" I said tripping over a lever in the sand revealing a giant sand temple.

"Thats why" Cliff giggled.

Everyone laughed and so did i then went in making sure there were no traps i there.

"What the he-" i started receiving a hand motion from Cliff making me stop what i was saying.

"What is that?" I asked looking at a very strange statue.

"A shrine" Cliff said bitterly.

"What kind of shrine?" I asked.

"Squids" she muttered.

"COME ON YOU STUPID OAF WE NEED TO GO!" I heard a derpy voice say while i heard beating as well.

I heard running and i saw Jason running over to the area where i heard the voices.

We all rushed forward to see Sky in chains and Jason fighting off the squids.

Cliff rushed over to Jason and fought with him stabbing a bunch of the squids when i finally grabbed Sky from the chains and we all ran.

After a while we heard a squeak of surprise "GUYS WHERES JASON?!" I looked around and saw that Cliff said it.

Suddenly the temple started to shake and rocks to fall.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled.

"NOT WITHOUT JASON!" Cliff yelled back.

"Cliff squids cant activate the tnt only we can hes dead" i replied.

"IF HES GOING TO DIE SO WILL I" she screeched flying back when her friends went after her.

I sighed and ran out right as the whole thing collapsed they were all dead...

***GASP* oh no! Lol just a spoiler no one died I WOULDNT DO THAT TO YOU... Or would I?**


End file.
